Adoptarlo
by Makie Karin
Summary: No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba ese niño que María consideraba como "tierno".


Dislciamer: Los personajes aquí no son míos, son de Hoshino Katsura.

Personajes: Cross MarianxMaría Grave.

Au. Por el cumple de Cross, aunque atrasado, espero que les guste.

* * *

Marìa.

* * *

– ¿Qué te parece él?

Cross solo vio a otro lado, mientras que veía esos pasillo de color blanco aburrido, quiso bostezar e irse de ese lugar, la verdad es que nunca hubiera querido ir a un orfanato para adoptar a un niño asqueroso, no le veía el caso, además aseguraba que no sería un buen padre, también que eso arruinaría los días que iba a visitar a su amante, entonces siguió viendo los pasillos, maldiciendo que en este lugar no permitían fumar. Maldición que aburrido.

– ¿Me estas escuchando?

La voz molesta, pero aun así encantadora que tenía María, hizo que volviera verla, con esos cabellos largos de color café y esos labios pintados de color rojo intenso. El pestaño un poco.

– Sí, te escuche, me preguntaste si me interesaba este niño.

Ella hizo un mueca de molestia, puesto que Cross había señalado a otro niño, era de esperar, en tanto tiempo que conoció al hombre de cabellos rojos nunca había puesto mucha atención al hecho que ella quería ser madre, pero como ella era estéril y nunca pudo, ahora quería adoptar a alguien que le acompañara mientras que su amante se iba a quién sabe dónde.

– Ese no es el niño.

– ¿No?, bueno, es igual, el otro niño es igual.

– Cross, al menos inténtalo.

– Lo hago María, si no lo hubiera intentado, no estaría aquí.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared más cercana y solo vio a Cross que le había sonreído con esa misma sonrisa que la enamoro. Por un momento pensó que esto… era algo que era verdad, él antes nunca hubiera aceptado acompañarla a algo que no le importaba. Ella sonrió.

– ¿Y qué te parecer él?, se llama Allen.

– Ya te dije María, para mí todos son iguales, lo único que me importa es que tú seas feliz.

María con su encantadora voz rió un poco y él pudo ver esas mejillas de un color rosa, Cross en todo el tiempo que viajo por el mundo muy pocas mujeres pudieron hacer que él se ponga nervioso –y eso fue solo cuando era un adolecente que no sabía casi nada de la vida- y solo María pudo hacer que él se enamore de verdad. Ella con su largo vestido del color del mar se agachó para ver al niño que ella llamo interesante, se llamaba… ¿Adán?, o tal vez ¿Alberto?, oh bueno, que importaba, pero ella sonreía y eso era lo importante. Sus ojos de color del cielo brillaron con una intensidad única y él solo la vio, encantado otra vez con la figura de María, olvidando en cierta parte que odiaba ese lugar y que esto era una pérdida de su querido tiempo.

– ¿Qué te gusta hacer Allen?

El asqueroso que tenía toda la atención de María, tenía el cabello blanco y una extraña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo que a ella le apareció muy interesante –también le apreció que el niño había sufrido mucho– y… no le agrado lo suficiente, no era porque le molestaba que María estaba más interesada en ese niño que en él en ese momento, no, bueno sí, pero… ella sonreía con esa calidez sorprendente y en ese momento le vio con esos orbes que le encantaban.

– Me gusta ser un payaso y tocar un poco piano.

Ella rió un poco y acarició los cabellos blancos que el asqueroso tenía, Cross mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se disponía a fumar, estaba cansado de estar aquí. Pero entonces cuando estuvo apuntó de prender el cigarro él vio la mirada de María, ese que le decía un "¿Vas a volver a fumar?", a ella no le gustaba que fumara, porque se preocupaba de su salud y que podría morir si lo seguía haciendo, recordó que le prometió no hacerlo al menos no cerca de ella. Lo guardo y solo dio un leve suspiro cansado, quería que todo esto acabara pronto.

– Tu sufrimiento acabo Cross, quiero Allen conmigo.

Él vio la amplia sonrisa que tenía María y el brillo en sus ojos. No le agradaba Allen, pero a María sí.

…

Después de la adopción, Cross había besado a María y le dijo que se tenía que ir, pero que pronto volvería para volver a verla, ella le sonrió y simplemente le dijo "Cuídate, por favor" y él sintió.

.

La primera vez que había visto a María, fue cuando fue a un concierto para distraerse y ahí la escuchó cantar, la bella voz que tenía y que adoró a la primera. Después del concierto su objetivo era claro, él quería estar con ella bajo las sabanas, pero cuanto se encontró con ella y le habló, bueno, sí, la conquisto, hizo que ella se sonroje y que estén por hacer lo que él quería, pero entonces ella le dijo que sabía cómo era su reputación de mujeriego. Cross pensó que ella lo golpearía –si… ya le pasó muchas veces lo mismo- pero ella solo le sonrió y lo acepto como era.

Ella sabía que como era su vida, María estaba muy consciente que él no le era fiel, es más, cuando ella quería adoptar le había dicho "yo acepto que tu no seas fiel, entonces acepta que yo quiero tener un hijo". Ella era única, tan única para hacer que su corazón palpite con nerviosismo y que desee volver a un pueblo muy feo. Ella era lo suficientemente única para hacer que él piense en ella cada noche.

…..

Había comprado rosas…

El día que llegó hasta la cuidad donde vivía María, compró rosas rojas, tan rojas como eran sus labios y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la casa, encontró la puerta abierta y él se asustó. Al entrar a la casa, solo pudo encontrar al mocoso Allen, llorando desconsolado hacía un cuerpo botado en la cama, las cosas revueltas y su corazón que no dejaba de palpitar.

Entonces la vio, sí, ahí, botada en la cama con sangre en su bello rostro y… quiso llorar. Ella estaba mal, muy mal, no sabía qué había pasado, pero ella sangraba mucho y parecía que le deformaron la cara. Cargo a María dispuesto a llevarla a un doctor, ahí vio al asqueroso de… ¿Adán?, que importa, al asqueroso niño que seguía llorando…. También se lo llevó, después de todo si ella sobrevivía, lo mataría a él si no llevaba a su "hijo". Quería ser positivo.

.

 _"Recuerda Cross… yo no estaré para siempre aquí"_ , ella decía eso muy a menudo, cuando él llegaba y le decía sabía que estaría en su casa.

.

Ella le dijo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía un "Viniste", al menos pudo ver de nuevo su sonrisa con los labios no tan rojos y luego ella dijo un "Cuida de Allen por favor". Y eso fue todo. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por ella y quedarse con su cuerpo inerte en el hospital un buen rato.

Ella murió por hombres violentos que la vieron muy bonita y ella al defenderse… acabó así, esos bastardos habían dicho algo así como "si no te tenemos, nadie más lo hará". Allen lloraba al contar la historia y Cross tuvo que evitar llorar con él, puso solo una cara seria. María había hecho que el albino se escondiera en el armario.

– Asqueroso… ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El niño le vio con esos ojos plateados, le vio con desconfianza.

– Si… mi madre le tenía mucha confianza a usted, decía que era una buena persona… entonces… sí, quiero ir con usted.

Cross asintió un poco, mientras que sentía como le dolía en el alma esa respuesta, entonces le vio. El sería un muy mal padre, pero… lo intentaría por María y su único recuerdo.

Trataría bien nomas al mocoso –al menos le daría clases de Piano- pero después de eso tenía que mocoso que trabajar, para que se haga fuerte -y pague deudas-. Era una venganza por haberle robado atención de María.

…

 _Un día Allen toco el piano, esa misma canción fue la misma que cantó María cuando la conoció. Él se puso triste, pero solo escuchó, mientras que el mocoso decía que ella le había enseñado a tocar esa canción._

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Sé que el cumple de Cross era... el 31 de Julio, pero no acabe a tiempo, entonces decidí poner todo esta fecha, que es el cumple de Lavi, así que... bueno, que más.

Espero que les haya gustado, como espero ver algún reviews por aquí.


End file.
